Pregame Ritual
by LivingVampire
Summary: Even in college Derek is having the pregame jitters. After hearing about hers step-brothers misfortunes it's Casey to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Casey/Derek story… Totally one of those fan girls that preys that Disney releases "Life with Derek" so someone can truly continue the Dasey love affair! **

***Please be advised that this story is rated M.***

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own "Life with Derek." If I did Disney would probably burn me at the stake for the naughty thoughts I would have Dasey do. **

**Summary: Even in college Derek is having the pregame jitters. After hearing about hers step-brothers misfortunes it's Casey to the rescue! **

**ThirdPOV**

Casey couldn't wait to get back to her dorm room and take a nap. It had become an afternoon ritual since college had started a few months back. Since taking such early classes and then taking a brake then having to go back to class at night- it wore her down. Her freshmen year of college she wanted to be ambitious, not crazy. However, she began to feel the slump in her step as she walked to class.

After realizing she needed to take a nap before going to her night classes things began looking up again. Once she had her hour and a half nap she would bounce back. Another awesome thing about college is Casey didn't have class on Fridays. It blew her mind that she would have a three day weekend _every_ weekend.

As Casey entered her dorm room she found her dorm mate Kennedy on her computer typing another long essay.

"Hey," Kennedy pulled away from her desk and smiled at Casey.

Kennedy and Casey became fast friends once they knew both were studious and had no intention of having a boyfriend anytime soon. They had both heard the horror stories of boyfriends coming between the best of dorm mates.

Kennedy was studying prelaw but was thinking about changing to teaching English or Math. Queens University did not make it easy on a student to change majors. Kennedy had to write a three page essay on why she wanted to change majors. It didn't sound bad but there were more questions to the essay than that. Such as, how would you support yourself, why not change later, is there anyone influencing you? The list of questions went on and on but Kennedy was determined.

"Hey," Casey replied. "How's the essay going?"

Kennedy huffed and glared at her computer screen. "It's going," she states.

Casey can't help but chuckle as she set her book bag down at the foot of her bed. Casey hoped on her bed to take off her shoes and let down her pony tail.

Kennedy rolled her chair around to look at Casey again. "You're so lucky; I wish I had time to nap."

Casey laughed again and snuggled under her covers. "You had a choice to either sleep in or get up early and have a nap later. Your choice, your fault."

Kennedy laughed and checked her watch, "Ugh, I have to leave." She gathered her things and slipped on her coat. She turned to Casey before heading out the door. "Do you want to go see that new movie that came out tonight?"

Casey shook her head, "Derek has a game. Do you want to come?"

Kennedy shrugged, "Sure, nothing else to do."

***Dasey***

Around six thirty Casey and Kennedy entered Queens Hockey arena. Casey was armed with her blanket and Kennedy with her Queens hoodie.

"So have you spoken to him since you guys got here?" Kennedy asked Casey as they showed their student ID's to enter.

Casey shook her head, "Nope."

Kennedy frowned in confusion. "Then why come to his games?"

Casey shrugged, "It feels like home." Truly it did feel like home to Casey. Derek playing hockey was normal. It felt like that was the only normal part of her college life. Everything else had changed, but Derek, Derek would always be Derek.

Once they were seated Casey placed a Queens Baseball cap on her head to conceal her identity.

"So he really doesn't know you come to all his games?" Kennedy asked. Kennedy knew Casey and Derek's relationship was weird but this was ridiculous.

"Nope, he would be so mad if he knew. He called me bad luck once." Casey urged her friend to understand.

Kennedy rolled her eyes. From the stories Casey told her she knew there was sexual tension between them but never brought it up. Kennedy knew she wasn't ready to hear that she, Casey MacDonald, was in love with her step-brother.

Kennedy smiled and watched as some of the college players warmed up.

Casey on the other hand was on the lookout for Derek. She frowned when she didn't spot him during warm ups.

Then Casey really became worried as she didn't see him on the bench or the ice.

"I'm going to go get some popcorn," Casey stated not even asking Kennedy if she wanted anything.

Casey maneuvered threw the crowd that was still coming in to the arena. She reached the locker room and recognized two assistant coaches outside.

"He's still in there?" One asked the other.

"Yeah, I think he's getting worse," the other replied. "Coach doesn't think he can handle the pressure. Venturi is good, he could be great but he needs to get over the stage fright."

Casey's shoulders slumped. She knew Derek couldn't help his pregame jitters.

Once the men left Casey took the opportunity to head into the locker. She quickly looked around to see if anyone else was in. Seeing no one she quietly stepped in and searched for Derek. It didn't take her long to spot him. He was in one of the stalls puking his guts out.

Casey saw a couple of towels by the sink and grabbed one running cold water on it. She saw Derek now collapsed again the stall wall sweating and eyes closed.

"Derek?" She softly called as she kneeled down beside him.

Derek cut his eyes open and was surprised to see who was kneeling beside him, "Case?"

Casey smiled and gently ran the cold towel over his forehead, "Yeah, how you doing?"

Derek shook his head. "It's getting worse, Case. In high school it was just jitters, but this, this is my career. If I mess up and there's a NHL scout out there, I'm done."

Casey frowned. Derek had changed since high school. He was taking his life serious now. She had to help him.

"I can't fucking relax," Derek continued. Casey would've called him out on the cursing but she didn't have the heart to. She could tell Derek was really upset. "Honestly I don't know how. I even went to the doctor to proscribe me anti-anxiety meds, but they're not helping."

Casey nodded and got closer to him by scooting her right knee in between his legs. Casey then reached up and massaged his scalp.

Derek moaned and let his head drop. He could feel the tension leaving his body after a minute.

Casey took this as encouraging and moved to be even closer to him. She lifted her right knee and placed it on the outside of his two legs. She was now fully seated on Derek, not that Casey noticed.

However, Derek sure did. He tried, dear God he tried, but it had a mind of its own. He could hear the blood pulsing in his ears and his heart pounding in his chest. She was just so close.

Then Casey felt it. She had gasped and stopped rubbing Derek's head but not removing her hands. Casey was indeed a virgin but she could read. She had several naughty books tucked away at home and had even brought some to college. So she knew, but had never experienced, what the hardness against her most sensitive spot was.

"Case…Shit… I'm so sorry. Case-," but Casey couldn't hear him.

She had never felt this good, this powerful. She, Casey MacDonald, had made a boy— no, a man hard. Casey couldn't help but be fascinated by it. She gasped again when she felt the hardness twitch against her. She moved slightly and moaned when she felt the hardness hit just the right spot.

Casey could feel the pleasure from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. She moved again and the pleasure grew.

Derek dug his fingers into Casey's hips as she began to grind against him. He only had on his under armour pants, he had not yet gotten dressed for the game. And with Casey in thin jeans he could feel the heat from her center.

"Fuck," Derek mumbled low as Casey speed up her grinding. Derek was about to lose it.

Casey, too, was starting to feel the buildup of her own climax. She had read about the signs. She felt hot, the pleasure was maddening, and she never wanted it to stop. Casey found herself grinding harder and faster.

Derek felt it coming and he hoped by the speed Casey was going she was close too.

Casey closed her eyes tight while Derek opened his. Casey threw her head back and let go a throaty moan. Derek slammed her against him and grunted while he too lost it, but he kept his eyes open to watch Casey.

Casey was still shivering as she let her forehead rest against Derek shoulder.

Derek wrapped his arms around Casey and tried to control his breathing. Never, never had he felt something so powerful. Watching Casey climax had made his own feel ten times better.

Or maybe it was because it was Casey…

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! Should I continue or leave it as is? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was really shocked by the support for this fanfic! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. Let's get started…**

**ThirdPOV**

Casey couldn't move her head from Derek shoulder. She couldn't figure out how she had done what she had just done. She tried to reason with herself but nothing would stick. But the thought she was frightened of the most was that she didn't regret anything she had done with Derek.

Derek was silently panicking. He could feel Casey's breathing return to normal and was getting prepared for a Casey freak out. But it never came; instead Casey lifted herself off of him and held out her hand to help him up.

Casey took the biggest deep breath ever and allowed her shaken hands to straighten her shirt. She kept her eyes down as she spoke, "I better get back to my seat. You have a game to win."

Derek felt an ache in his chest. He was afraid to touch her but he wanted to look at her. So Derek gathered all of his courage and stepped closer to Casey.

Casey didn't dare move a muscle; she wasn't sure what he would do. She closed her eyes tight pretending to be invisible.

Derek carefully touched her chin to come face to face with her. He almost laughed when he saw her eyes closed.

"Case," he whispered.

Casey slowly opened her eyes and saw the deep warm brown eyes looking at her. His expression was soft but his eyes were on fire.

Derek could see how frightened she was. He knew that as soon as she left she'd have a break down and he'd probably never see her again. And he couldn't let that happen.

"Do you want to grab something to eat after the game?" Derek asked.

Casey responded with a "yes" before she even thought about it.

Classic Derek smirked and chuckled. He then placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Wish me luck?" he whispered.

Casey couldn't stop the blinding grin forming on her face, "Like you need luck."

Derek was fully smiling then, "Smartass." Derek gave Casey a final hug and let her go. "I'll see you after the game; just wait outside the locker room."

Casey nodded and hurried off.

Derek placed his hand over his heart; it was beating so fast he couldn't keep up with it. Best feeling ever. He took one last deep breath and began to get ready for his game.

Casey was just outside the locker room waiting for her blush to disappear. She took deep breathes as she made her way over to the concession stand for a bottled water. She drank half of it in a big gulp and held the cool bottle against her face. After a couple of minutes she returned to her seat.

Kennedy thought that Casey had ditched her and was relieved when she saw her walking back. Kennedy then noticed something off. Casey had a far off look and was a bit flushed.

"Hey, what happened?" Kennedy asked her.

Casey sat down and drank from her water bottle again. "I think I'm in big trouble."

Kennedy frowned as she studied Casey again, growing more worried. She snapped her fingers in front of her friends face to get her to focus. "Casey? What in the world happened?"

Casey turned to Kennedy and saw the true concern for her. "I saw Derek," Casey mumbled as she focused on Kennedy's face.

Kennedy placed her hand over Casey's. "Was he mad to find you've come to all his games or something?"

Casey shook her head. Derek was now on the ice and skating better than ever. Queen's was now up 4-2. "He was in the locker room; he's always had pregame jitter. They've gotten worse. He even went to the doctor… and Derek does not _do _doctors." Casey paused and began to think about the Derek she knew and the Derek she saw in the locker room. "He's changed… or at least I think he's changed."

Kennedy was trying to keep up with Casey's random thoughts. "A good change or a bad change?"

Casey shrugged, "He asked if we could go out after the game."

Kennedy smiled and realized something else had obviously happened in that locker room. But Kennedy knew Casey would spill as soon as she had time to process the information herself.

"I'll take the car back to the dorm then?" Kennedy asked.

Casey turned to her and nodded her head.

Both the girls turned back to the game, however, neither one was actually paying attention.

It was the end of the game and Queens had dominated the opposing team! 6-2! Derek made 2 goals himself and assisted 3.

Casey and Kennedy waited in their seats as everyone filed out of the arena. They both started walking towards the locker room but Kennedy held back a couple yards away from the door.

"Are you going to be okay? It's only your step-brother." Kennedy nudged Casey arm.

However, Casey didn't find it so amusing. She began to fidget even more with her Queen's hat she had been holding.

"Um, yeah," Casey nodded her head. "I've got you in my phone in case anything happens."

Kennedy sighed in frustration. She squared her shoulders and grabbed Casey forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Casey, this could be a great thing! You could rekindle with Derek and really form a friendship. Just take it slow, talk about what you two have been up to. Talk about stuff you two have in common— just like you were talking to me."

Casey seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in and nodded her head. She realized Derek and her could actually be friends and not just stepbrother and sister. Whatever had happened in the locker room earlier must not be approached, thought Casey. She decided to not mention it at all. She wanted to see what this new Derek was all about first.

"You're right, it's only Derek. I can do this," Casey said out loud.

Kennedy smiled encouraging her friend and took the keys from her. "Alright, I'm going to head back to the dorm so I can finish my paper. Text me if anything goes wrong or if you need help. I'm here for you."

Casey rolled her eyes playfully. "You just want an excuse to not write your paper."

Kennedy narrowed her eyes at Casey. "You catch on way to fast."

The girls had a nice final laugh and went their separate ways.

Casey then saw Derek talking to an assistant coach. She held back a few feet from them, just enough space so she could still her the conversation.

"You were great tonight Derek! I've never seen you so excited for the game! What in the world happened in the locker room?" The assistant coach gushed at Derek.

Casey's eyes widen at the thought that Derek might actually tell him what happened.

Derek cough, clearly uncomfortable, "Uh, I just did some deep breathing. I needed a few moments to clear my head."

The coach nodded his head and slapped Derek on the back. "I'm proud of you. I was getting worried about your condition, but tonight, you proved me wrong. Go get some sleep kid!"

The coach laughed as Derek headed in her direction and Casey couldn't stop the blush from forming on her cheeks.

As soon as Derek caught sight of her he smirked. He felt confident knowing she decided to show up for their…. Date? Was this a date?

Derek slightly shook his head to clear the intruding thoughts. He was going to take this one step at a time. The first step is to rebuild a relationship with Casey again, even if that means becoming friends first.

Almost in a slow motion like trance Derek began to think how much he had missed her. Not the annoying step sister but the Casey who encouraged him and who always called him on his bullshit. She was the voice inside his head telling him what an idiot he was being when he was out. Or when he put off homework, it was Casey's voice he heard telling him to hit the books.

Approaching her now, she looked better than he remembered. His feelings would have to be put on hold for a while. He wanted to get to know Casey again, maybe fight here and there, because they wouldn't be them if they didn't.

"Hey," he said dropping his bag to the floor.

Casey on the other hand was trying desperately to focus on what he was saying. Derek had just showered and had thrown on his Queens t-shirt and sweats. Derek had grown into a man! Hockey was treating him well. Derek had always had a great body but college hockey had given him more defined abs and chest.

Casey felt a butterfly affect in her stomach that began to move south…

"Hi," she mumbled.

Derek caught Casey by surprise and hugged her. The hug only lasted a few seconds but she felt satisfied.

"So, how long have you been coming to my games?" Derek was smug that his wasn't her first game.

Casey rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I've been to them all."

That took Derek by surprise. "Really?"

Casey nodded and aimed to change the subject. "So want to grab something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure, do you have your car or do you want to ride with me?" Derek asked while picking up his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder.

"My friend Kennedy took my car back to the dorm."

Casey and Derek both headed out of the arena together. Casey smiled as she seen the Prince. "She still runs?"

Derek laughed. "Of course. She's never let me down."

Casey laughed and knew the tension was broken. "So where are we going?" She asked once in the Prince.

Derek paused to think. "Well, the only thing that's open this time of night is the diner by campus."

Casey nodded knowing which diner Derek was referring to. The drive to the diner was a comfortable silence. Casey had missed hearing the hum of the Prince; it brought back memories.

Soon enough they were at the diner. Derek held open the diner door for Casey to which she just smiled and went ahead of him.

They were seated towards the back end in a nice corner booth.

Casey glanced over the menu already knowing what she was going to get.

"Chicken Caesar salad with a water?" Derek peaked over his menu to look at Casey.

Casey lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Chicken Caesar salad with a vanilla milkshake," she shot back with a smirk.

"Ooo, living life on the edge now? College has changed you Case." Derek laughed.

The older waitress took their order and brought their drinks leaving Derek and Casey to talk.

Casey couldn't get a grip on the situation. Here she was sitting at diner with Derek…like they were a couple out on a late night date.

Derek could feel the tension rising up and knew he had to start the conversation.

"So, what have you been up to? I feel like I don't even know you. You now watch hockey and drink milkshakes? It's crazy!" Derek threw up his hands almost knocking over his Coke.

Casey just chuckled, "You act like it's been years."

Derek's smile flattened a bit, "It almost feels like it."

"I still do the same stuff I did back home. I go to class, I study, and I dance. Nothing has really changed, well, Kennedy has taught me to lighten up a bit." Casey smiled. "What about you?"

Derek shrugged. "Hockey and homework. Coach is a stickler for good grades. As much as it pains me, I too study a lot."

Casey shook her head. "Derek Venturi, studying."

Derek stared at his Coke not wanted to meet her eyes. "Things change, Case."

Casey careful reached her hand across the table and took his hand. "Change is good. If everything stayed the same, it'd be boring. Things have to blossom and change. Things have to move forward."

Derek didn't take his hand away but his grip did loosen. "Is that what you were trying to do? Move forward without me?"

Casey took a deep breath trying to control her heart rate. "Derek, we needed time part. College is about finding yourself. But even after the few months that have past, we still somehow come back together. I'm pretty sure we'll always be in each other's lives. We do share a family you know."

They both laughed, however, Derek wasn't fully satisfied with her answer. "So what now?"

Casey pulled back and rested her hands on her lap. "How about we try being friends? Hang out once in a while? Besides your hockey games?"

In truth, Derek knew he wouldn't be satisfied with just being friends. However, he knew Casey needed time. He just wasn't sure how much time his heart could give.

Derek forced a smile, "Yeah, I think we can do that."

The next morning Kennedy impatiently waited for Casey to wake up. Casey had gotten home late and she wanted details now!

Finally Casey arose from her bed to find Kennedy staring at her with a weird grin.

"Why are you staring at me?" Casey asked while she tried to awaken more.

"I want details now!" Kennedy couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "Where did you guys last night?"

Casey yawned and rubbed her eyes as she explained what happened the night before. Kennedy's shoulders slumped when she heard about what Casey asked of Derek.

"You asked Derek to be your friend?" Kennedy asked for confirmation. Casey nodded. Kennedy hung her head. "Oh, Casey," she said with a groan.

Casey was startled at her friends reaction she thought Kennedy would have been happy for her. "What?"

Kennedy thought about telling Casey about how Derek didn't deserve that but Kennedy realized that Casey didn't know why he didn't. "Tell me about what happened in the locker room?"

Casey blushed and tried to walk away but Kennedy blocked her and grinned. "See, now that reaction is not helping your case, Casey."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Nothing happened!"

Kennedy stoops her foot like a child. "Casey! Something totally happened, now spill!"

Casey flopped back onto her bed and covered her eyes. "Kennedy…" And Casey told her everything.

**A/N: I'm already writing chapter 3! Sorry nothing…. Naughty…. Happened in this chapter. But it's looking pretty good for chapter 3! **

**Spilling lemonade on your computer will get apparently get you a new one…. **


	3. Chapter 3

ThirdPOV

Kennedy just shook her head once Casey finished telling her the details of what happened in the locker room. "Casey…" She paused trying to think of the right words to say. "Casey, I think you might have been right to ask Derek to be friends first."

Casey's shoulders slumped in relief. "I was having second thoughts about it."

Kennedy nodded and sat at Casey's desk. "You guys have to get to know each other again. But this time as two individuals. This time you won't have your family to blame or leaving to together to blame. This time it's about Casey and Derek; just two people."

Casey smiled at her friend and was so happy she had confided in her. "Thanks, Kennedy. I really appreciate you listening to all my crazy."

Kennedy shrugged, "Eh, it's what best friends are for. So have you guys decided to hang out or something?"

Casey nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah, he gave me his cell phone number. He wants to meet up at the coffee shop this afternoon."

Kennedy couldn't help but laugh. "Coffee and college, how cliché."

Casey throw a pillow at her but that only made Kennedy laugh harder.

Derek couldn't wait for the afternoon to finally get there. He tried keeping the grin off his face but just couldn't. He had just finished his favorite class, a film class, and was in a great mood. He never thought he'd be so excited to see his keener step sister, Casey.

When first arriving at college Derek was cocky and anticipated girls flinging themselves at him. And sure there were a few girls, but he came to discover that college was nothing like high school. After only a month in college he had all F's and no one to blame but himself.

Derek turned himself around then. He went to class and paid attention. He asked for help when he needed it. And he even helped others who asked him. College life was filling in nicely. However, it was hockey, his one passion that was faltering. Derek was on top in high school, he was the best of the best. But in college he was just a freshman who had to earn his place.

Derek saw it in the coach's faces that he was literally on thin ice. He couldn't shake the nerves when it came to game time. Practice would go without fail, but pregame was another level.

That night in the locker room had changed him again. After all the pranks and jokes he had played on her, she was the one to come to his rescue. Casey, who had no reason and who didn't ask for anything in return, helped him.

In the manner in which she helped him…..

Derek shook his head to clear his thoughts from getting carried away. That memory was too special in his mind to be tarnished by some immature flattery.

Derek approached the coffee shop and spotted Casey right away. She already had her coffee and was sitting in the corner of the room reading a rather large text book. He smiled knowing Casey hadn't changed that much.

"Hey," he smiled down at her.

Casey lifted her head and smiled, "Hey. I didn't know what to get you so I just waited."

Derek shrugged and headed to place his order at the counter. He came back and began unwrapping himself from the many layers.

Casey was excited to see him. Ever since their dinner she couldn't wait to see him again. She laughed at herself many times thinking that if the old Casey had seen her, she'd probably disown herself. But things were different now, they were adults, they didn't have their family hovering around, and they didn't live together. It was almost like starting over for the both of them.

"So, how have your classes been going?" Casey asked while closing her text book. "Midterms are almost here."

"I'll have you know that I have to maintain a 3.0*. I have two A's and three B's." Derek's order was called out at the counter and he went to retrieve it. "How are your classes going?"

Casey smiled brightly, "All A's."

"Keener," Derek fake coughed into his hand.

Casey laughed letting the comment slide. "So are you ready for your game tonight?"

Derek's stomach lurched. He had all but forgotten about his game tonight. Just the thought of this pregame ritual made him turn green.

"I guess I'm ready," He muttered.

Casey knew she had hit a nerve. "Derek? Are you alright?"

Derek hugged his coffee tighter. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just pregame jitters, you know."

Casey felt immediately guilty for bringing the subject up. She tried to think of something quickly to make him forget.

"I'd like to see your apartment!" She blurted out.

Derek looked up at her in surprise. "Okay…"

They picked up their coffee's and began walking the few blocks to Derek's apartment.

"Wow, you live really close to campus," Casey commented when they arrived.

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, athletes get the closest apartments."

Casey huffed and rolled her eyes but followed after Derek. As they took the elevator up to the fourth floor Casey noticed how nice and clean the building was. Queens really took care of their athletes, she supposed.

Derek stopped at his apartment at 4C and unlocked the door. Casey braced herself for the odor and the mess she assumed would be there. But when he opened the door, there was none.

Casey cautiously made her way in.

To her surprise the place was clean! There was no tower of pizza boxes to the ceiling, there were no clothes laying around everywhere, and there were no soda cans piling in the corner of the room. To Casey's amazement, the apartment was lightly furnished and felt homey.

"Wow," Casey gasped. "Your place is amazing."

Derek laughed knowing she was expecting a disaster. "Yeah, Nora really helped me out with finding some second hand furniture and making it feel like home."

Casey nodded as she continued to look around. "Yeah, that's the first thing I thought of when I looked around. It feels like home."

Derek grabbed them some water and sat down on the sofa. "So are you coming to my game tonight?"

"Of course, I haven't missed one," She said smiling.

Derek grinned and checked his watch. "I better gather all of my stuff. Did you want to ride with me or call Kennedy?"

"If it's okay, I'll just catch a ride with you. I'll just study for a bit while you guys are warming up."

Derek nodded and headed off down the hall to gather his things. Casey took this chance to really study his apartment. She noticed he had several pictures of the family on top of his computer desk. There was one of him and Edwin playing hockey. There was another of Derek and Marti having a tea party. The last picture was of the entire family standing next to the Prince; it was right before they moved into the dorms.

Casey felt a bit home sick looking at the picture. Everyone looked so happy.

"I love that picture," Derek said coming up behind her causing Casey to scream and almost drop the picture.

"DER-EK!"

Casey held on tightly to the frame and stubbed her toe on the computer desk.

Derek couldn't help but laugh. It had been a long time since he heard her say his name like that.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

Casey narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah I bet you are."

"You ready?" Derek asked while picking up his bag and skates.

Casey nodded and they headed to the arena.

As soon as they arrived and split off Casey received a text message from Kennedy.

K: Are you already at the game?

C: Yes, Derek took me. Are you still coming?

K: Would hate me if I didn't come? That cute boy in bio finally asked me out!

C: OMG! No, you go ahead and have fun!

K: Thank you! I'll see you later tonight and give you all the details!

Casey giggled at Kennedy's excitement. Casey supposed she would have to ask Derek for a ride back to the dorms. She really didn't want to walk back in the dark.

Casey then started to notice the arena had become full. Her eyes focused on the home team bench. She didn't see Derek though. Just as she was about to leave her seat she saw him coming from the locker rooms and took his seat. Derek was slumped over with a towel around his neck. Casey knew from experience it was the pregame jitters.

The game was finally over. Casey had a massive headache from all the stress Derek had just put her through. Even though Derek played right wing he knew how to defend himself, but today he didn't. She lost count how many times Derek was checked. Queens won, but on by one point. There was no doubt this was Derek's worst game ever. She felt horrible for him.

She waited for the crowd to clear out before she made her way down to the locker room entrance. She almost thought about risking the walk home to her dorm. She didn't want Derek to feel humiliated in front of her. But Casey wanted to be there for him just in case he needed something.

Derek looked broken as he walked out of the locker room. He slid his feet as he walked toward her and hung his head.

Casey started to say something but Derek shook his head and handed her the keys to the Prince. "How about you give me a ride home?" Casey just nodded her head and grabbed his skates off his shoulder.

The short ride back to Derek's was spent in silence. When they arrived Derek gritted his teeth trying to get out of the Prince. Casey offered to take his bag but he shrugged her off.

Once inside the apartment Derek dropped his bag by the door and headed off down the hall. Casey heard the shower running and wasn't sure whether or not to stay.

She then thought of a great idea. She ran to his refrigerator and looked. Casey blew out a breath of relief and started pulling out everything she needed.

Derek was trying to wash away the smell of failure. He had never had such a terrible game. He tried to calm himself down but the frustration was building. Derek knew he was good, but he knew if it weren't for these pregame jitters he could be great.

He took his time seeing as how he could barely move. His abs and ribs suffered the most, he knew the next day there was a guarantee his whole stomach would be black and blue.

The game kept replaying in mind over and over again. There was no backup plan for Derek. Hockey was his life and his career, it was all he wanted.

Finally Derek gave up and stepped out of the shower, hobbling to his room to get dressed.

Derek walked out of his room and that Casey was still there. He didn't even notice the aroma coming from the kitchen. He took a big inhale and all the stress and frustration that was with him before was now gone. Casey had made him dinner, his favorite.

"Chicken alfredo?" She asked while plating some.

Derek's shoulders slumped in total relaxation and gratitude. "Fuck yes," he muttered.

Casey smiled brightly mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done. Derek immediately sat down and shoved his face. Casey couldn't help but laugh at him. She fixed herself a plate and sat across from him.

"Oh my goodness, that was amazing," Derek moaned while rubbing his full tummy. He looked at Casey as she was clearing the plates. "Thank you," he said.

Casey smiled "Your welcome."

Derek moved to help Casey with the dishes. Casey beamed at him and began washing the dishes. They were almost done when she decided to bring up the game.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" She whispered. She didn't want to ruin this feel good family moment.

Derek let out a sigh and dried the last plate before looking at her. "I don't know what to do anymore." He made his way to the soda and sat down. Casey followed him and sat in the arm chair.

"I have no backup plan, Casey," he continued. "Hockey was always the plan."

Casey felt hurt for him. She knew how much hockey meant to him. Derek without hockey was like a fish without water.

She then realized something…

Derek had had the best game of his life when they….

Oh boy.

Before Casey went any father with her thoughts she needed to think about this. And so did Derek. She looked up at him again and saw a defeated man. Casey had to help him. It was the only way his pregame jitters would stop.

"Derek, I think I may have a plan." Casey said not looking at him.

Derek frowned in confusion, "I'm all ears."

Casey took a deep breath, "Now I am going to suggest my plan and then I'm going to leave." Derek tried to say something but she held up her hand signaling him to stop. "I want us both to have time to think about this. Derek, we just became friends and I don't want to jeopardize anything we've already built."

Derek nodded but didn't say anything as he waited for her to continue.

"Derek, I think we should make what happened in the locker room a sort of pregame ritual. You played your best game that night because you weren't under stress."

Casey hands were shaking as she tried to continue. "Now, your next game isn't until Wednesday, that's two days from now. I want a text massage sent at noon on Wednesday stating your answer."

With that Casey hurried out of the apartment and headed toward her dorm.

**A/N: Soooooooooo, how are you all liking the story?! Please review!**

* I'm going by the U.S. standards on a 4.0 scale.


End file.
